A blonde in a Union Jack
by CarryOnWaywardSonic
Summary: On their way to the London Blitz to meet Mr. Churchill, the TARDIS takes the Doctor and Amy for an unexpected detour. Set before Victory of the Daleks. Please review. /If anyone is interested in adopting this fic just PM me, cause it's unlikely that I'll ever finish it.\\
1. Chapter 1

"H-Hang on," Amy spluttered as she returned the phone to the console, interrupting the Doctor in one of his rambles," So that was_ the_ Winston Churchill, like, World War Two, Prime Minister, 'If-you-were-my-wife-I'd-drink-it', _that _ Winston Churchill?"

The Doctor looked at her, slightly irritated at being cut off during one of his speeches and said," Yeah, 'course it was," He squinted at her suspiciously," why? What other Winston Churchill do you know?"

"I don't know, I just thought it might have been a different planet Churchill, or maybe a parallel universe Churchill, something like that." _It wouldn't be the strangest thing I've seen so far,_ she thought.

She was surprised to see a slightly sad look in his eye at her mention of other universes, but it was gone in a moment so she dismissed it.

"Typical human!" He cried, jumping at a lever nearby." You invent something infinitely more complicated to explain something that is, in fact, very simple. Yes, that was Winston Churchill, yes he asked for my help, and yes we're going there now."

Amy blinked," Going where?" She called suspiciously. The Doctor looked up at her from the console and grinned, "To the middle of the London Blitz." He answered, before slamming down a lever.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

The Doctor laughed as the TARDIS- his beautiful, new, sexy police box- hurtled through the vortex. He looked over at Amy to see her holding on to a railing for dear life. He laughed again; she'd get used to it soon. Everyone did.

His smile faded slightly as he remembered her comment about parallel universes. He was surprised at himself; he hadn't thought it would hurt as much as it did still.

He thought he had finally gotten some closure that New Year's Eve, when he wished R-_ her,_ he stopped himself fiercely. When he wished _her_ a brilliant year.

Of course, he already knew her life was going to change that year, so it wasn't really a wish, but she didn't know that. He wondered if the thought of the Blitz was the reason she was on his mind, after all, that was one of their first adventures, back when he was all ears and leather.

The TARDIS lurched suddenly and he suddenly snapped back into action, leaping around the room, laughing with Amy, locking those memories away carefully but firmly. It would always hurt, but it was in the past, and nothing he did could change that.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Amy hugged the railing with all her strength as the TARDIS flung everything not bolted to the console around the room. She laughed. She would never ever get used to this.

As the shaking calmed down, she slowly relinquished her grip and gave a shaky laugh at the Doctor. He was whizzing around the room looking at screens and things, obviously eager to go outside and explore.

"So are we there yet?" She teased, making him stop and smile at her.

"Oh yes," He beamed. "let's go, shall we? Lovely phrase; let's go. Allons-y." He smiled reminiscently and she snapped her fingers at him,

"Oy, raggedy-man, let's _go!_ " He looked back at her, shook himself and grabbed her hand,

"Right, come along Pond. Ready to meet Mister Winston Churchill?"

He ran for the door, dragging a surprised Amy for a second before she caught up with him, laughing as she ran.

"Ah. Now, see, this isn't correct." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly. Amy rolled her eyes as she took in the abandoned hospital before her. Trust him to get it wrong, for a Time-Lord; he never really could arrive on time.

"Well where are we then?" She muttered as she climbed up a small pile of debris.

"Hang on…" The Doctor began." This place looks very familiar."


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, Sorry for the wait, guys. I had a severe case of writer's block with a helping of no conviction. But, as an apology, here is one extra long chapter. This one mainly focuses on Rose and Nine, and I had to get the transcript of the episode to make sure I had the dialogue right. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. It's pretty much all I live for, apart from Tumblr.**

**-Kate**

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair as he racked his brains. _Why_ did this place seem so familiar? He had been to the London Blitz many times before, but _this_ place stood out as important…

It hit him like a sonic cannon and he let out a small "oh that's not good." before racing back into the TARDIS.

Amy stared after him quizzically, before following him. The Doctor was glaring at one of the screens by the pilot's seat with an extremely agitated look on his face. "No. No, it can't be, not tonight." He muttered under his breath.

Amy was confused; _what's so significant about tonight?_ She wondered.

_Apart from bombs over London, _She amended.

She stared out the door of the TARDIS at the crumbling hospital while the Doctor ran around worriedly.

It was an old building, slightly creepy in the dark but she imagined that it would have been nice enough in the daylight. She let her mind wander back to the "tomorrow" that she was dreading. How could she tell the Doctor? It was too humiliating. Running away with your childhood imaginary friend the _night_ before your wedding.

She thought about simply travelling with him for as long as she wanted. After all, it was a time-machine. No matter how long it was for _her,_ for _Rory_ it would be as if nothing happened…_ No,_ she finally decided,_ I can't do that to him._

She sighed unhappily as she looked out into the night. But something caught her from the corner of her eye. A light was on in one of the rooms!

It seemed to be a basement room, with a window a foot or two above the ground. But this was an abandoned building! Who could be in there?

"Right," she heard the Doctor announce." Sorry about that, got the date slightly mixed up, but it's all fine now, so we had better leave right now."

Amy looked over her shoulder." Doctor?" She called.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her," Yes?" He questioned.

"There's a light on in one of the rooms in that building, I thought this place was abandoned?"

The Doctor avoided her gaze," It is-well, sort of-weelll, not really, tonight. Which is WHY… We had better be going. Come along Pond." He looked over in her direction again to see… No Amy. He ran to the door and was horrified to see Amy walking purposefully over to the ground-floor window where the light was coming from.

He sprinted after her, panicking, and called as quietly as he could," Amy!_ Amy, no! Bad! _Very_, very _not good_! Come back!"_

She called back to him and he winced at how loud her voice was, dear Rassilon, had this woman no concept of paradoxes? Universe destroying moments that could have been avoided by simply lowering your voice?

"Tell me what's up with tonight and I'll come back. Otherwise, I'm spying outside that window."

The Doctor gaped, trying to think of something he could tell her to explain tonight. He couldn't tell her about Ro-_her._ That much he knew.

Unfortunately, Amy had taken his pause for an admission of defeat, and had marched over to the side of the window, close enough that she could just hear what was going on, yet hidden to anyone staring out of the window.

The Doctor hopped from foot to foot, knowing every second of this situation was dangerous, and yet, he wanted to remember. So he reluctantly followed after Amy and hid on the other side of the window, listening closely.

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000 oooo

Glen Miller's moonlight serenade was still playing on the radio. Rose hummed to her self as she shuffled around a bit in a wheelchair she had found in the corner.

She was bored. The Doctor was still at the wall, messing with the sonic screwdriver. She wheeled around to face him. "What you doing?" She asked.

The Doctor didn't turn around," Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, loosen the bars."

Rose paused," You don't think he's coming back, do ya?"

"Wouldn't bet my life," came the reply, the Doctor still focusing on the wall.

Rose frowned at the back of his head," Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

Rose smiled, remembering the earlier events of the evening. "Saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing."

The Doctor didn't answer, yet for all the attention he claimed to be focusing on the wall, very little was happening.

Rose tried again," I trust him 'cause he's like you. Except with the dating and dancing."

He finally turned around to shoot her a look.

"What?!" Rose defended, _it's true,_ she thought.

The Doctor pulled a face," You just assume I'm…" He muttered. Rose stared at him, was he actually… Upset?_ Oh my God, he is,_ she thought.

"What?" She prompted. She had never seen him look this vulnerable before.

"You just assume I don't… _Dance."_

She grinned at him," What, so you're telling me you _do…_ Dance?"

He frowned." Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've _danced."_

Rose grinned even more at him," What, you?!" She laughed.

"Problem?" The Doctor asked defensively. She laughed again,"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you… Dance?"

"Well," he said casually," I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast."

Rose was still grinning at him. Suddenly, an idea came to her and she got up from the wheelchair to turn up the radio. The Doctor looked around at her, completely wrong footed, and turned around again determinedly to face the wall.

Rose walked up behind him slowly, and held out her hand. "You've got the moves?" She asked, holding back a laugh. The Doctor looked around again, and just before he could cover it up, Rose saw a slightly helpless look in his eyes. She bit her tongue to stop herself laughing.

"Show me your moves," she flirted with him.

"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete…"

Rose rolled her eyes dismissively, not lowering her hand. "Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on- The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances."

The Doctor snapped off his sonic screwdriver and returned it to his jacket pocket. There was an odd expression on his face as he stepped away from the window towards her. He stood in front of her for a moment before taking her hands. Rose looked up at him, all bravado suddenly gone. She felt slightly apprehensive as he turned her hands over and looked at them.

"Barrage balloon?" He asked suddenly.

Rose was baffled,".. What?" She queried.

"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

Rose remembered then and answered," oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left me. Thousands of feet above London - middle of a German air-raid - Union Jack _ALL over_ my chest."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows." I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." He went back to examining her hands, leaving Rose feeling slightly awkward.

"Is this you dancing? 'Cause I've got notes-"

"-Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London." He interrupted, showing Rose her hands," And not a cut, not a bruise."

"Yeah, I know," replied Rose, feeling a bit silly," Captain Jack fixed me up…"

"Oh, we're calling him _captain_ Jack now, are we?" Rose blushed a bit and said," well, his name's Jack and he's a captain…"

The Doctor smiled in a self-satisfied kind of way," He's not really a captain Rose."

She smiled at him," D'you know what I think?" She whispered to him.

"I think you're experiencing Captain Envy."

The Doctor sort of half-nodded, neither confirming nor denying what she said. He took her hand and they started to dance.

Rose smirked. "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs; you may care to move them."

0000oooo0000oooo0000oooo0000 oooo

Amy was shocked.

She glanced over to the other side of the window where the Doctor- the _real_ Doctor- was sitting.

He had a wistful look on his face, managing to seem at the same time happy and completely shattered. He looked over to Amy to see her staring at him and he gave a small smile.

"So now you know." Was all he said to her.

Amy suddenly felt awful. _Something_ had obviously happened to this Rose – otherwise, she would still be travelling with him,of_ that,_ she was certain – and she (Amy) had just forced him to relive one of his old memories with her. For there was no doubt that the man in the room _was_ the Doctor.

She looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

The Doctor regarded her for a moment, before pulling himself to his feet and offering her a hand." Come on," He said. "We'd better get back to the TARDIS."


	3. Chapter 3

**Right. I really have no excuse this time. I just had absolutely NO CLUE how to continue this, but it's here now along with my deepest apologies. I'm still not that happy with this chapter (though I am quite fond of the dream he has), so if you guys notice anything that could be fixed, please, for the love of Rassilon, tell me so I can fix it.**

**-Kate**

The pair trudged back to the TARDIS in silence. Amy occasionally glanced up at him, but the Doctor kept looking stubbornly forward, never looking back.

Any number of consolations occurred to Amy, but she knew none of them would help.

They finally reached the familiar, welcoming doors of the TARDIS, and the Doctor went straight for his pilot's seat and sat down, putting his feet up against the console.

Amy watched as he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. She realised that even though he must need to talk about it to someone, he wouldn't ever admit it, and she would be a fool to even attempt to make him.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she past him on her way to her bedroom. The Doctor acknowledged it and patted her hand with his own.

While wandering down the corridors, she noticed a something flung over a railing by one of the doors that certainly hadn't been there this morning. She went to pick it up and found that it was a small denim jacket.

As she picked it up, Amy heard a voice speaking to her.

_Bring it to him, child. Make him speak about it, or I fear it will destroy him over time... _

It was a female voice, ancient yet beautiful, full of songs and chants in languages Amy didn't even recognize, and she knew it had to be the TARDIS speaking to her. She realized then that the TARDIS put the jacket in her path.

Amy patted a part of the wall affectionately," right then," she said. "Let's see what he says about this."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The Doctor slumped in his seat, asleep. He didn't need sleep usually, but he liked to dream sometimes, after a particularly hard day, or when a companion left him, it was good to know there was somewhere to escape to. If he was awake, he knew he would be going over the 'what ifs' of the latest adventure, or remembering the Time War. Yes, he liked to escape into dreams. For sometimes they gave him a glimpse into a life he couldn't have.

_Two figures walked along the beach, holding hands. This beach had earned an eerie reputation from the locals, and certainly it held bad memories for the pair, but they came here every year together, to celebrate the one good thing that had come from this lonely strand by the sea._

_One of the figures, a tall man in a blue striped suit with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity, leaned over to say something in the other's ear. She laughed, her blonde hair blowing in the sea-breeze. _

_The two wandered for a while longer, enjoying each other's company. The blonde woman said something to him, and he gave her a lopsided grin that made him seem more like a happy child, leaning down into a kiss._

The Doctor snapped awake, and it took him a moment to realise where he was. He relaxed and slumped against the seat, thinking back to the dream.

He had discovered the psychic connection the night that they had defeated Davros.

After bringing Donna back to her mother's, he had sat, curled up in the pilot's seat of the TARDIS, barely accepting what had happened. In Donna, he had finally found a perfect friend. Nothing more between them and neither one wanting more. Losing her had hit him hard.

After finally escaping the dreaded 'what ifs' and drifting off, he awoke later in the night from, ah, let's say, _vivid _dreams taking place in the other universe.

In a way, these dreams made him feel guilty, he was no longer a part of their lives, he had no right to be _spying_ on them, whether it was intentional or not.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and kept his hands over his face, thinking but trying not to.

"Doctor?" Amy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Doctor, I found this in one of the corridors, does it mean anything at all to you, by any chance?"

He turned around to look at her. Amy looked uncertain, shifting from one foot to the other uncomfortably. In her hands was a plain, denim jacket.

_No, wait,_ he thought. It was _Rose's_ jacket. The one she'd left on the TARDIS when she was first sucked into the parallel universe. The Doctor swallowed, and hoped Amy didn't notice.

She did.

"It-It does mean something, doesn't it?" Amy spoke quietly, still uncertain but more confident now.

The Doctor stared at the floor." Yes." He answered finally." Sit down, Amy. If you want to know, that is."

She sat down and looked at her friend, concerned. She had never seen him like this before.

The Doctor began,

"I suppose I should start a little behind the beginning, just to give you an impression of what I was like back then. Basically, there was a war. The last Great Time War."

He told her everything. The war, meeting Rose, the shop window dummies, Cassandra, Nancy and her son, finding the Dalek in the museum.

Eventually, he got to the part with the Dalek Emperor, what Rose did, and what it almost cost her.

He told her of their adventures from then on; New Earth, Queen Victoria, the Impossible Planet. When he told her about Canary Wharf, and Bad Wolf Bay, Amy was crying. Hard.

By this time, the Doctor himself was crying, but he tried to keep his composure while telling the story.

He told her about Davros, and Donna, the meta-crisis clone, how he had left them both in the other universe.

Finally, after hours of talking, The Doctor got to how he said goodbye to her right before he regenerated, and how he met Amy shortly afterwards.

Amy wiped her eyes." I'm sorry." She said. At this, the Doctor looked up at her sharply, "For what? It's not your fault, Amy." He looked at his watch," Blimey! Look at that, even for me, talking that long has to be some kind of record."

She laughed, and stood up to go to bed," Thank you, Doctor." She said softly.

He gave her a small smile as she turned to go. "I'll keep the TARDIS in the Vortex for now," He called after her," I think Winston can last one night."

As Amy walked into her room, she looked back out to the console room. Talking had helped, that was obvious, but he was still too sad for her to tolerate.

She patted the door-frame distractedly, murmuring under her breath," Don't worry, girl. We'll get them, just you watch us."

The TARDIS hummed back at her contentedly.


End file.
